Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/Darkheart3/Roxas's Story
http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/5131/dhwalkthroughbanner2ver.png The First Day Ok, so you've just watched a beautiful, heart-touching movie. If you've ever played Kingdom Hearts before, you're wondering who the hell this kid is, and where's Sora? However, if you've played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days before, then you'll all about him. For those of you who don't know him, his name is Roxas. You'll be playing as him for this chapter. So after you've watched all these cuscenes, you'll have to learn with basic. Let's start with walking. Move the Left Analog Stick to move over to the rest of the gang. After a short conversation, you'll learn about Reaction Commands. Walk up to the lady, and press to talk to her. After another short conversation, you'll lern about Locking-On. Press to lock-on to the old woman's catblind old batto progress. So after a short cutscene - Hey! What's that bonehead do - Ohhh, right. Choose a weapon to begin a small battle with Seifer. Boss:Seifer button. You're pretty weak at this stage, so there's not much else you can do. }} The ----- Thief Ok, so after you beat him, a strange white thing will come and steal all your ------. Chase it through the woods to the Old Mansion. Then run up to it, and use the Reaction Command "Capture" to begin a short battle. You can't actually harm, so just attack randomly until you obtain the Keyblade, a weapon that actually works. Use Reversal to scoot behind it, then attack. Repeating this should easily defeat it. Once defeated, you'll get all your photos back - Hey! I said it! Photos! Guess you've done it! You'll be treated to a couple more cutscenes before the day ends. The Second Day Ok, so Hayner wants to go to the beach. The only problem is you're broke. So today we get to work our butts off. But before we do that we should probably save. Walk up to that strange circle of light, and press to open the Save Menu. Now, follow Hayner, Pence, and Olette to Market Street, where you'll find out you have to earn 800 munny! Since, you already have 150 munny, you need to work until you have a total of 950 munny. Walk up to the board and press to apply for work, then get going! Mail Delivery You'll be riding a skateboard around Market Street delivering mail. Head down the hill, pressing as you pass the man and the bird (yes, you're delivering mail to a bird). Now, deliver the mail to the man by the board, and press to grind along the rail. You'll be shot into the air, and you have to press at just the right moment to deliver mail to the flying bird. Then turn around, and deliver the mail to the last lady to finish. Cargo Climb You have to move a giant bag up a hill. Land a couple of combos on it to move it pu the hill. If the bag gets hit into the air, hit it while it's in the air to send it flying! Grandstander You have to try and keep a ball up in the air by hitting it. Lock- On to it, and hit just before it comes level with your head to land a combo on it and send it back up into the air. When you're rich... Head up the hill to the Station where Hayner will be waiting. Press to progress. After a short cutscene, you'll find you've been pickpocketed by your imaginary friend. The day will then end. The Third Day When you wake up, save, then head over to thee station - Wait! Detour! You're going to the Old Manision! - Wait! Now your not! Yo're going to the SandlotMake up your mind. Attmept to fight off the enemies, and you'll then be teleported to a strange place. Choose a weapon to transform it into a your keyblade, then fight off the enemies. A chest will appear, and you'll have to press to open it. Now press to equip your new ability before saving, and heading through the door. Now follow the path, opening chests and fighting off enemies, as you progress to the top. When you're ready, head through the door for your first real boss battle. Boss:Twilight Thorn + to use a potion. }} The Fourth Day This is the day of the Struggle Tournament, so head over to the guy by the blackboard to hear the rules. Then talk to the guy on the stage to begin. Boss:Hayner Boss:Fake Vivi Boss:Axel Boss:Setzer The Icing On The Cake Yay! You won! And now you have this cool bet! You can equip by going into the items menu by pressing . After you win, you'll be treated to some cutscenes before the day ends. The Fifth Day Righty ho! So today, you'll be doing... Yup! You guessed it! Homework! Head over to the station to board a train to Sunset Station. The Spooky Steps When you get there- Ugh! Stupid Rai! oh well. Head down the stone steps to investigate our second wonder. The Friend From Beyond The Wall Head up the steps, then turn right, and head up some more steps and you'll come up to a alleyway. Walk up to the end and press to make a petty thief come out and stab you ball fly out. Several more balls will fly out, and you'll have to dodge the balls, run up to the wall, and press to hit the wall and stop the balls. The Moans From The Tunnel Come out of the alleyway, then turn right, and right again, and you'll come to a tunnel. Walk up to it, then press to enter. Once you're inside, you'll see Vivi. Or is it? Could it be a Fake Vivi like the one from the Struggle? Oho! Apparently so! Fight off the Vivi clones to continue. The Doppelganger Head out of the tunnel, then turn right over the bridge, then left. You'll see a small waterfall coming out of the side of a building. Walk up to it and press to continue. Boss:Shadow Roxas The Animated Bag Follow the yellow brick red stair road to Sunset Hill. Follow the path up to the top, then investigate the bag. Chase it, then press to jump on it. Whne it nears a rubbish bin to jump over it. Wear it down to end the mystery. The Ghost Train Mystery Make your way to Sunset Hill (where you did The Animated Bag) and let the cutscenes do the work for you. The Lonely Girl Once again, make your way to the Old Mansion for an extremely long cutscene that ends the day. The Sixth Day This will be your final day playing as Roxas. Save, then head outside. You'll be thrown into a battle with strange enemies. Fight them off, then head to the Old Mansion. When you get inside, head up the left staircase, and enter the door on the left. Afterwards, head back out, and enter the door on the opposite side of the mansion. Then head down the newly created stairs, and walk through the door. Save, then head through the other door. Fight off the enemies, and prepare for your final boss battle against Axel. Boss:Axel to use the Reaction Command "Burst Edge". Axel may use this attack several times during the battle. If Axel makes the ground appear all molten, then once again use the Reaction Commands "Overtaker" and "Clear Light" to stun him. If the screen darkens, and Axel becomes engulfed in flames, evade his attacks because during this time he is invincible. }} The End/The Beginning Once you defeat Axel, walk through the door to trigger a small cutscene. Then walk through the other door to end Roxas's Story. But never fear, you have not seen the end of him yet... Home Page|Next Page->